El Ángel de las Urracas
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda sobre dos enamorados, pero en esta ocasion ellos no son los protagonistas de la Historia.


**Nota: fiuuu, realmente pensé que no lograría cumplir el Reto, tengo un bloqueo y es grave (lo notaran cuando lean la historia), pero aun así tenía ganas de participar en este tema tan lindo, bien sin más tonterías que decir, no sean crueles, gracias por leer.**

 **Disclaimer:** ( _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ ) y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Deseos de Tanabata, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **El Angel de la Urracas.**

Palabras: 2419

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las leyendas aun no tenían nombre, surgió una historia sobre dos enamorados que por situaciones cualesquiera tuvieron que ser separados, el pastor Kengyuu y su amada la princesa Orihime.

Cuenta la historia, que ambos enamorados fueron separados por la fuerza y poder del Rey Celestial, quien al notar el descuido de ambos jóvenes en sus labores decidió que no deberían estar juntos. Lo que la historia no cuenta, es sobre aquellos guardianes quien en secreto por órdenes del mismo Rey cuidaba que los amantes pudiesen verse sin problema alguno.

Los guardianes constaban de poderes celestiales concedidos por el mismo Rey.

Uno de los guardianes era Tachibana Makoto, un ángel guardián quien fue dispuesto a la vigía de la princesa, un ser amable y amoroso que servia al Rey y al amor. Cada año, cada séptimo día del séptimo mes, este joven acompañaba a la princesa desde las sombras al encuentro con su amado.

Como era de saber, los jóvenes amantes se encontraban en el rio Amanogawa, un lugar hermoso cubierto de verde pasto y rodeado de un sinnúmero de hermosos arboles de cerezo, pero como era de hermoso, aquel riachuelo era profundo y peligroso, y carecía de un puente para unir ambos lados. El rey lo sabía y por eso había elegido aquel lugar, no era una persona malvada pero temía que su hija callera nuevamente en la pereza por el contacto de aquel amor.

Aun así Makoto, usaba su poder para invocar a las urracas, aves de plumaje azul y negro, hermosas y sabias, para con ellas ayudar a que ambos amantes puedan estar juntos.

El segundo guardián era Nanase Haruka, un silencioso y sigiloso guardián, el acompañaba al pastor cada ocasión, su objetivo era observar cada detalle del encuentro, cada anomalía que se presentase, para luego ser reportado al Rey Celestial, su poder no tenía nada que ver con los animales, su don era más poderoso, tenía el control del agua, la movía a su antojo, pero este nunca utilizo su poder a favor de los amantes, el consideraba que no valía la pena romper las reglas, pero si se cuestionaba el ¿Por qué? Tachibana lo hacía.

Un día de algún año, en el que los jóvenes se volverían a reunir, ambos guardines cumplían con su deber a distancia, como era tradición de aquellos tiempos, ambos vestían túnicas de hermosas telas, colores veraniego y primaverales, haciendo juego en un solo encaje con una belleza pura, divinidad que hasta los propios dioses admirarían.

La tunica de Makoto tenia un exquisito color verde a destacar, como un camino cubierto de verdes y frescas hojas, mientras que Haruka le adornaba un color azul que podría dar a la impresión que se esta viendo el mismísimo océano.

Colocados uno de cada lado del río Amanogawa, ambos ángeles observaban a los enamorados, uno con mirada fría e inexpresiva y el otro con ternura, entendiendo en el amor de los jóvenes el suyo propio.

Haruka pensaba — ¿podría haber amor más tonto? — perder toda una vida solo por un momento, esclavizarse al trabajo para complacer a otros, dejando su amor para un solo día. Jamás entenderé aquel amor, un amor tonto que solo hace feliz a otros.

Makoto por su lado, analizaba aquella situación, no decía nada, solo la admiraba, estaba sumergido en aquella belleza llamada amor, era como una pintura perfecta, dos jóvenes sobre un puente hecho de aves, rodeado por una lluvia de hermosas sakuras, ¿podría algún pintor pensar aquella imagen?, profundizo lentamente su respiración atrayendo por un descuido la atención de aquel que ocupaba el otro lado.

— ¿Porque le emociona tanto la imagen, Tachibana San? — cuestiono el moreno mientras se colocaba elegantemente sobre sus piernas en el verde y sereno pasto de aquel lugar.

— Pido disculpas Nanase san, no era mi intención distraerle, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, es un momento hermoso único cada año, ¿acaso a usted no le agrada? — sus palabras emanaban una paz y tranquilidad perfecta, desprendía un aura celestial imposible de odiar, un aura que solo se dejaba sentir.

— ¿Agradar?, creo que me es indiferente, un poco tonto por como se dan los eventos, pero solo estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber y a nadie le interesa mi punto de vista. — sus palabras era serenas y su mirada se mantenía en atencion a la pareja.

Makoto Sonrío — Puedo decir que a mi me interesa, hace ya un tiempo que admiramos esta pareja, y es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, siempre he pensado que no le era de su agrado, o ¿también le soy indiferente? — el peliverde estaba un poco divertido con la conversación.

— En mi caso no admiro la pareja, la vigilo, pero usted al igual que ellos no es alguien de interés.

— ¿Puedo saber porque no les agrada? — continuo con la preguntas, puede que por curiosidad o por simplemente por extender la conversación.

— Es un amor tonto, amarse durante un día para complacer a otros todo un año, es un sacrificio que no podría concebir, más bien creo que no vale la pena.

— Creo que viéndolo de ese punto, usted tiene razón Nanase san, pero creo que el amor que se profesan es algo más que eso, o ¿acaso no se cosecha las planta por un tiempo antes de tomar los frutos?, y para conseguirlos nuevamente ¿no debemos de volver a esperar?, se que puedo ser algo tonto y me disculpo, pero ¿acaso no es tan importante la semilla como el fruto?

— Haruka no podía entender la teoría de quien cruzaba el río, pero aun así no dejaba de dar razón a aquella palabra, solo que no cambiaría con facilidad su punto de vista.

La conversación se dio hasta el final del día, momento en que los dos amantes se tuvieron que despedir, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, tomaban la manos de su amor, deseando que el próximo año llegue pronto y que el clima sea agradable para las Urracas.

Por su parte ambos serafines partieron con sus respectivos acompañantes. Perdiendo la densidad de sus cuerpos al tiempo que partían las aves del lugar.

Otro año paso, otro séptimo día del séptimo mes llegaba, los ángeles hacían su aparición en aquel lugar de hermoso Cause, Makoto, al momento en que los amantes aparecían en el lugar, usaba su magia para llamar a la Urracas y con un llamado a la brisa fresca lograba una hermosa lluvia de pétalos de Cerezo.

— ¿Cómo esta Nanase San?, como estuvo su año — Makoto a diferencia de cada pasada ocasión, donde el silencio reinaba entre los querubines, en esta decidió dar inicio a una nueva charla.

— Bien, Tachibana san, ¿Usted como esta? — su respuesta fue diplomática

— Bien, gracias por preguntar — ladeo una sonrisa, que el pelinegro miro con disimulo

Ambos tomaron asiento en la pastosa y verde hierva que les servia alojo

— Y Dígame Tachibana San, ¿cuándo dejara de ayudar a los amantes invocando a las Urracas?, ¿no teme que el Rey Celestial se entere? — Makoto se sorprendió un poco al verse descubierto por el ángel a su diestra, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Temer?, ¿no es usted acaso quien debe de informar?, hace años que tengo esta practica y usted nunca a reportado nada, prefiero pensar que le agrada la pareja o tal vez le agrado yo. — un leve sonrojo se pudo ver en el rostro de Haru, quien con sus anchas y preciosas mangas pudo cubrir con rapidez.

— N-no sea Tonto Tachibana San, Solo creo que no es un delito grave, y no veo necesario molestar al rey con tonterías. — Haru no miraba a los amantes como de costumbre, en esta ocasión su atención estaba centrada en aquel ángel peliverde que se asomaba al otro lado del río.

— Makoto, llámeme Makoto, Nanase san, tenemos años viéndonos en este lugar y considerando que me ha cubierto mi pequeña falta podría considerarlo mi amigo.

— Entonces llámeme Haru.— Contesto a secas — no quiero que parezca que soy descortés, pero le preguntare ¿Porque Siempre sonríe de esa manera tan feliz?, antes lo hacia pero ahora lo hace con mas frecuencia.

— Veo que se ha fijado en ese detalle, me alegra no ser solo un cuerpo hablador a su lado, Haru san, — evoco una risita cubriendo sus labios con las puntas de sus manos — Eso es porque antes admiraba la belleza del amor en esta pareja, sintiendo yo un amor propio no correspondido, pero esa persona está un poco más cerca de mí, y ahora mi amor por ella ha crecido aunque sigue en la misma situación.

— ¿Pero no se supone que los ángeles no debemos enamoraros? — Cuestiono preocupado el moreno

— Eso es correcto, Haru, no debemos, pero eso no indica que no podemos, al igual que aquellos amantes no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos y corazones, solo sentimos nada más, y es lo que me ha ocurrido.

— ¿Y es un ángel? — Cuestiono con curiosidad

— Disculpe Haru, pero eso es un secreto

— Perdón por ser tan curioso, pero ¿ya le dijo que estaba enamorado?

— Si — contesto manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa

— Y ¿qué le dijo?

— Me pregunto si es un ángel — Makoto se levantó de su lugar indicando a Haru ya debían partir, el pelinegro aún estaba analizando la respuesta del más alto, pero cuando quiso replicar este ya había desaparecido con en el aleteo de las urracas.

Los días pasaban, mientras Makoto vigilaba y cuidaba de la princesa, esta tejía hermosas telas para su padre, contrario a lo que dijo Haru, en su rostro no había sufrimiento, más bien una grata felicidad por pensar en el hermoso momento que compartió con su amado, y del magnífico momento que vivirán al año siguiente.

Makoto, por su parte también anhelaba la llegada de aquel día, cuando en la orilla del rio pueda hablar nuevamente con aquel ángel silencioso.

Del otro lado de aquel mundo, el pastor cantaba con felicidad, haber visto a su amada era lo mejor recuerdo que podía tener en su memoria, y pensar en crear un nuevo recuerdo con ella lo ponía en un mejor humor.

Haru observaba, cada año el pastor actuaba igual, cantaba, lloraba , pedía a los dioses por un clima sano para su encuentro, pero esta es la primera vez que Haru entendía el porqué, saber que alguien sentía algún sentimiento por él, lo mantenía distraído, y tal vez y solo tal vez aquel sentimiento le gustaba.

El año paso volando, un nuevo día de Tanabata había llegado, los ángeles, nuevamente aparecieron en el maravilloso lugar, acompañado de los amantes, como en cada ocasión, Makoto preparo el sendero de urracas para los protagonistas del cuadro, y como cada vez, cientos de flores de cerezos adornaban aquel rio.

El día tenía un toque color rosa, toda el agua estaba cubierta, parecía que no había agua en él, era algo más que hermoso era celestial.

Los querubines tomaron asientos nuevamente en el pasto, pero en esta ocasión, fue Haru quien hablo primero

— Yo también siento lo mismo — las palabras salieron como melodía, en el rostro de Haru no había nada más que vergüenza, pero en el de Makoto había una sorpresa abismal, jamás pensó recibir un saludo de este tipo por parte del ángel silencioso, siempre pensó que su amor no correspondido se quedaría así, y estaba listo para vivir con ello.

Cuando Makoto reacciono de su asombro y quería pronunciar alguna palabra, Haru le interrumpió enviándole un papel con su control sobre el agua, teniendo como contenido su deseo de Tanabata.

´´ Mi deseo de Tanabata es que esta agua que tanto amo, no nos separe jamás, para poder estar contigo hasta la eternidad´´

Makoto lo leyó despacio, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, sabía que era prohibido su amor pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Todo parecía maravilloso, no podían tocarse, no podían si quiera mirarse en la cercanía, pero aun así no les importaba porque ambos estaban enamorados.

Una urraca descendió sobre Makoto, llevando un papel en el pico, el peliverde le tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó tristemente en voz alta.

¨el Rey descubrió el puente, si no lo desases, serás desterrado, debes elegir, ¿ellos o tu?¨

Haru estaba asustado, si Makoto no deshacía aquel puente seria castigado y enviado a la tierra como castigo, por lo que le pidió al peliverde que se diera prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Makoto empezó a desaparecer como una niebla ligera, pasando sus dedos por el papel que se encontraba el deseo de Haru, imprimiendo en el su propio deseo, le coloco en la punta del pico de la urraca, para que esta se la llevase a Haru, cuando su imagen ya casi era impermisible, su voz se escuchó.

— Te Amo Haru, pero no me pidas que aleje a los amantes, porque en ellos veo nuestro propio amor. Perdóname — mientras se perdía en el ambiente su característica risilla se pudo escuchar.

Haru tomo la nota, ya no podía ver a Makoto, mientras lloraba, leía lentamente su contenido.

 _¨ Deseo que toda esta agua que nos separa, sea la misma que nos una mañana, con la misma fuerza, con la misma intensidad, que las olas guíen nuestros destinos.¨_

El día finalizo para los amantes y ambos se despidieron con melancolía.

.

.

Muchos años pasaron desde aquel suceso, hoy es el séptimo día del séptimo mes, y como cada año se celebra las fiestas de Tanabata. En un templo en la pequeña ciudad de Iwatobi, cientos de personas visitan el lugar para pedir un deseo en honor el pastor Kengyuu y su amada la princesa Orihime.

Entre ellos muchos son niños, dos jóvenes de unos nueve años se preparaban para pedir su propio deseo de Tanabata.

— ¿Haru chan, que vas a pedir? — Cuestiono cierto niño de verde cabellera mientras miraba tímidamente al de ojos azules

— Caballa — contesto fríamente

— P-pero Haru chan, eso pediste en año nuevo, debes pedir otra cosa

— ¿Tú que pedirás Makoto? — Cuestiono ignorando las réplicas del peliverde

— Como este año iniciaremos clases de natación, quiero pedir que nos divirtamos muchos Haru.

Ambos tomaron sus papeles y cada uno escribió su deseo, salieron del lugar tras atar el papel un árbol de sakura, dejando en el sus deseos profundos de Tanabata.

Caminaron en conjunto a casa, Haru dirigiéndose a Makoto dijo:

— No vuelvas a desaparecer jamás Makoto

— jaja, veo que aún no me perdonas — dijo con una leve sonrisa — descuida, no lo haré, Haru chan.

 **Fin**


End file.
